Beuverie
by Veneziano58
Summary: Quentin a trop bu. L'alcool et lui ça fait pas bon ménage et c'est à Thomas de ramasser les pots cassés mais au final, le brun va y trouver son intérêt. /OCs villes/ Petit OS pour le plaisir d'écrire


**Hetalia ne m'appartient pas mais Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines (Quentin) et Trappes (Thomas) sont à moi ~**

Le rating T est là pour le langage fleurit des deux zozos surtout pour le noiraud x)

Bonne lecture de ce texte pas sérieux pour un rond XD

* * *

><p>Trappes hésitait grandement entre le fou rire et le désespoir devant le navrant spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux. Quentin avait semblait-il un bon coup dans le nez, en fait il était probablement complètement bourré. Oh, ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça de voir le beau quentinois se trémousser en mini-short, le boa en plumes rouges caressant sa peau nue mais voilà, ça faisait pas sérieux. Et puis, il faisait déjà un bon mètre quatre-vingt alors maintenant qu'il était monté sur talons, il faisait bien dix centimètres de plus. Et c'était agaçant d'être plus petit que ce jeunot.<p>

«Je t'aime ~ Tu es tellement doux, toujours là pour moi en plus ~ Ne me quitte jamais je t'aime trop trop trop ~»

Le brun retint un rire alors que le blond vénitien semblait partir dans une déclaration d'amour passionné à son canapé. Vraiment, le plus jeune ne tenait absolument pas l'alcool.

«Quentin, combien de verres as-tu bu?

- Oh j'en sais rien ~ Et puis laisse-moi, je veux rester avec chachou ~

- Qui est chachou? Le canapé...?

- Naaannn! C'est lui chachou ~»

Thomas mit un peu de temps avant de comprendre que Saint-Quentin parlait tout bonnement de son boa flamboyant. Sans se préoccuper de son aîné, le blond parti en vadrouille dans l'appartement avant de sortir sur l'étroit balcon et se mit à héler les passants en leur faisant des signes et en chantant diverses chansons plus ou moins paillardes selon l'inspiration. Le brun intervint à temps pour limiter les dégâts et ramener l'autre à l'intérieur mais celui-ci ne semblait pas de cet avis puisqu'il le repoussa fermement en maugréant qu'il «bridait sa liberté d'expression c'est vraiment pas juste» entre autres jérémiades. Le voyant commencer à vaciller le trappiste s'approcha et lui parla le plus doucement possible, posant sa main dans son dos même s'il avait plus envie de le secouer comme un prunier pour lui remettre les idées en place.

«Quentin, et si tu commençais par enlever tes bottes?

- Nan j'veux pas!

- Tu vas tomber.

- Mais elles sont belles ~ T'es nul toi tu peux pas comprendre.

- Et toi t'es rond comme une queue de pelle alors enlève tes bottes, ton boa que tu as choppé Dieu seul sait où et va dormir.

- Naaann! C'est moi qui commande d'abord, pas toi. J'ai dis non et pis c'est tout, na.»

D'accord. Un quentinois alcoolisé est un quentinois geignard et gamin. Magnifique. Thomas lâcha un petit cri lorsqu'il fut subitement plaqué contre le canapé, allongé de tout son long alors que quelques secondes avant, il était encore debout. Les yeux bleus clairs de Quentin avaient une lueur différente, en fait l'expression de son visage avait complètement changée. D'enfant geignard il était devenu adulte sérieux, intimidant presque. Ce dernier se redressa sans quitter des yeux le noiraud puis posa brusquement son pied juste à coté de son visage le faisant sursauter. Les iris chocolats se tournèrent pour observer la botte de cuir noire et sa semelle rouge vif avant de remonter le long de la jambe qu'elle galbait jusqu'au genou puis poursuivit sa route pour retomber à nouveau sur leurs homologues d'azur. Le sourire de Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines se fit prédateur alors qu'il sortait quelque chose de la poche arrière de son short suivit d'un rire amusé en voyant la stupéfaction et une certaine dose d'appréhension se peindre sur le minois du trappiste lorsque celui-ci comprit quel était l'objet en question. Une paire de menottes. Pas celles avec de la jolie fourrure confortable rose, non, de vraies menottes. Bien vite le brun se reprit, hors de question que l'autre abruti complètement beurré fasse mumuse avec lui avec ce joujou là.

L'attaque frontale n'était pas forcément une bonne idée, physiquement le plus jeune était plus fort que lui même en étant imbibé alors il fallait ruser. Thomas était bon comédien quand la situation l'exigeait. Le regard sensuel, il posa ses lèvres sur la cheville couverte de cuir puis remonta doucement, les mains caressant ce qu'elles pouvaient atteindre du blond vénitien à mesure qu'il s'asseyait. Quentin se laissait faire sans sembler se méfier, apparemment satisfait de voir son partenaire si coopératif. Si ses neurones n'étaient pas gravement affectés par la boisson, il aurait compris depuis longtemps que ce n'était pas normal et qu'il y avait anguille sous roche ou dans ce cas précis, baleine sous gravillon. Les mains fortes du trappiste se posèrent finalement sur ses hanches et avant que le blond n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il fut brutalement tiré vers le brun, perdant l'équilibre et s'étalant à son tour sur le canapé, sa tête heurtant au passage l'accoudoir.

«Putain mais t'es un sauvage!

- Pas fait exprès.»

Les plaintes de Saint-Quentin s'arrêtèrent nettes lorsqu'il sentit le métal froid sur son poignet et entendit le clic caractéristiques de la fermeture du bracelet métallique. Et merde. Il s'était fait avoir. Son aîné s'attendait d'ailleurs à une rébellion, des insultes n'importe quoi du genre mais pas à... ça. Le chef d'agglo, qui n'avait plus rien d'un chef en ce moment, pleurait à chaudes larmes. De mieux en mieux. Vraiment, fallait pas que le quentinois touche à l'alcool. Agacé mais quand même un petit peu inquiet Thomas fini par s'enquérir de l'état de son compagnon.

«Tu as si mal que ça?

- Naaannnn.

- Pourquoi tu chiales alors?

- Je pleure paaaas.

- Je vais t'emmener te coucher, je commence à en avoir ma claque de ton cinéma.»

A peine Trappes eut-il esquisser un mouvement pour se lever que Quentin vint se blottir contre lui, le bloquant de son poids. Le plus vieux pouvait sentir les larmes mouiller son col de chemise et ça le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines était fort, il dirigeait sept communes, tenait tête à Versailles et Paris, c'était un rival tout en étant un ami, bon un amant aussi maintenant, alors le voir dans cet état de faiblesse... Ca ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Le brun soupira puis enlaça le représentant éploré qui en profita pour se coller à lui davantage. Après un bon moment, il ressentit plus fortement le poids de l'autre contre lui, sa respiration s'étant faite calme et régulière alors qu'elle caressait la peau de son cou.

«J'suppose qu'il s'est enfin endormi cet abruti.» commenta le trappiste avant de se débrouiller pour soulever l'autre et l'emmener dans la chambre.

Il poussa un soupir soulagé dès que le grand gaillard fut allongé sur le lit parce que bon Dieu, il pesait son poids l'animal. Thomas se tâta un moment pour savoir s'il allait déshabiller son compagnon ou le laisser tel quel avant de se décider pour la première option. Ca devait être son jour de bonté. Après avoir bataillé un bon quart d'heure avec les satanées bottes puis passé encore dix minutes à essayer d'enlever le boa sans arracher la moitié des plumes, il ne lui restait plus que le mini-short noir et la menotte encore attachée au poignet droit du quentinois à enlever. Le short resta finalement à sa place quand il comprit que l'imbécile qui roupillait comme un bienheureux ne portait rien dessous et Trappes s'attaqua donc au bracelet de métal. Avant de réaliser une information capitale: il n'avait pas la clé.

«Fais chier! Il est vraiment con lui aussi d'avoir des trucs pareils! Où est-ce qu'elle peut être cette saloperie de clé?»

Il se souvenait clairement que le blond vénitien avait sorti son joujou de la poche de son short, avec de la chance la clé y était aussi. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il palpa le short en question, et forcément le fessier qu'il cachait, à la recherche de l'objet désiré. Concentré sur son objectif il ne se rendit pas compte que Saint-Quentin s'était éveillé et rougissait sous ces attouchements ce qui fit que le brun sursauta lorsque l'autre chuchota son prénom. Ils restèrent un moment sans bouger, à se regarder comme deux crétins en chiens de faïence. Puis comme s'il ressentait le besoin de justifier le pourquoi de la situation, le trappiste marmonna qu'il cherchait la clé ce qui ne paru pas pertinent pour Quentin puisqu'il le regardait toujours avec curiosité. Irrité, le noiraud précisa donc que c'était «la foutue clé pour ouvrir cette putain de menotte à la con» ce qui sembla d'un coup beaucoup plus clair pour l'enivré qui lui répondit naturellement qu'il ne l'avait pas. L'homme aux piercings ressenti l'envie grandissante de foutre une grosse claque façon allé-retour à l'abruti qui le fixait avec l'air le plus candide du monde avant de simplement laisser tomber et s'écarter.

«Dors, on s'en occupera demain. Fais juste attention à ne pas dormir sur ton poignet.

- Je suis chez toi?

- Ouais. Tu as débarqué complètement bourré et à moitié à poil sur mon pallier, je pouvais pas te laisser dehors ça ferait mauvais genre devant les voisins.»

Le blond vénitien lui fit un petit sourire avant de se rouler en boule, serrant l'oreiller contre lui. Trappes hésita un instant puis s'assit à coté et alluma une cigarette, savourant la fumée âcre toute en passant sa main libre dans les soyeuses mèches aux reflets cuivrés, aidant son partenaire à s'endormir d'un sommeil serein. Qu'il en profite, le réveil du lendemain risquait d'avoir une autre musique songea Thomas avec un petit rictus.

Il était neuf heures du matin, le brun coiffait tranquillement ses cheveux noirs en gestes experts à renfort d'un peu de gel fixant lorsqu'il aperçu dans le reflet du miroir son amant qui vint le rejoindre, l'enlaçant par la taille avant de cacher son visage contre son cou, maugréant contre le monde entier et surtout son horrible migraine.

«Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre une douche crétin.

- Hm. J'ai mal à la tête...

- Fallait pas te saouler.

- J'ai juste bu un verre ou deux avec Evry et Cergy-Pontoise.

- Tch. Mauvaises fréquentations.

- Oh, j'ai toujours pensé que c'était toi ma mauvaise fréquentation, cher représentant banlieusard ~»

Le quentinois émit un «Ouch!» lorsque le coude du banlieusard en question percuta son estomac, permettant au trappiste d'échapper à la prise du plus jeune. Celui-ci se résigna donc à prendre une douche pour se remettre un peu les idées en place, de toute façon, il n'avait aucuns souvenirs de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de sa soirée précédente. Thomas le savait lui, puisque Élancourt et quelques autres lui avaient mentionnés certains faits commis par leur chef avant qu'il n'aille chez le brun. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il avait de quoi se moquer de monsieur Bon Chic Bon Genre pour un long, très long moment. Autant le lui faire découvrir lorsqu'il le rejoindra.

Saint-Quentin grignotait son croissant sans convictions, un peu gêné par la scène «décorticage de menotte» qui avait eu lieu plus tôt ainsi que par l'expression moqueuse qu'affichait sans scrupules son amant.

«Bon mon p'tit Quentin, si on passait aux choses intéressantes à propos d'hier ~» lança finalement le plus âgé, clairement amusé à l'idée de la honte prochaine de son interlocuteur. D'ailleurs ce dernier pouvait presque entendre le son strident de son alarme intérieure résonner à tue-tête. Il allait vraiment le regretter.

«J'ai envie de m'enterrer dans un trou et ne plus jamais en sortir...» gémit le blond vénitien après avoir lu les textos et regarder les vidéos de sa fantasque soirée.

D'abord il avait bu tout et n'importe quoi à même les bouteilles en envoyant paître ou essayant d'embrasser quiconque essayant de l'arrêter, ensuite il avait traîné Evry et Cergy-Pontoise, tout aussi amochés que lui, dans une autre tournée des bars tout trois en mini short et haut résille, Dieu seul sait pourquoi, où il avait chanté très fort et très faux toutes les chansons paillardes de son répertoire debout sur la table avant de finir dans un club de strip-tease où il s'était joint aux danseuses/danseurs pour un numéro chaud comme la braise contre la barre de pole-dance et leur avait piqué bottes et boa. Voilà donc d'où venait le fameux chachou. Il s'était enfuit avec ses deux compères en racontant des conneries plus grosses que lui, les avait fait tombés dans une fontaine publique, avait envoyer se faire foutre les deux agents de la gendarmerie venus les interpeller, d'où les menottes mais pas les clés et s'était barré sur un vélo libre-service en roulant de travers jusque chez Thomas où il avait foutu le bordel jusqu'à ce que son amant lui ouvre et finisse par le calmer. Quand à savoir quand et comment il avait perdu son haut et les chaussures qu'il portait avant les bottes, c'était un mystère...

«T'as de la ressource. J'arrive pas à croire que tu as pu voler des fringues dans un club, piquer les menottes d'un flic et semer lesdits flics à vélo en étant rond comme une queue de pelle. T'as une chance en or de ne pas avoir causé d'accidents.

- Pitié ferme-la, j'veux plus rien entendre...

- Alors là tu rêves, je vais m'éclater à te ressortir cette histoire pendant un bon moment Monsieur Parfait-toujours-calme-et-composé.

- Ta gueule je te dis!

- Oh là non, laisse moi savourer ce moment.

- Naaann! Oh mon Dieu va falloir que j'aille m'excuser...

- J'ai hâte de voir ça.»

Saint-Quentin leva un regard suppliant vers son amant mais celui-ci n'était absolument pas disposé à fléchir. Les épaules basses le quentinois se jura de ne plus jamais, oh grand jamais boire une goutte d'alcool. C'était bien trop humiliant pour lui et mauvais pour son image de garçon bien sous tout rapports. En plus, Trappes et tout le reste de son agglo allait se moquer de lui pendant des jours. Pour la réputation crédible, on repassera.

* * *

><p>Un peu de légèreté avec deux de mes chouchous ^^<br>L'alcool est mauvais pour la santé, ne buvez pas trop! Minute morale terminée mais c'est quand même important ;3


End file.
